


Please Don't Take My Hand (It's Really Sweaty)

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "i would love number 22 (slow dancing) please and of course stiles/derek. i would also like to thank you for the wonderful story you wrote using my dark horse prompt it was better then i could of hoped for."</p>
<p>Stiles asked Derek to prom, but it's not going that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Hand (It's Really Sweaty)

**Author's Note:**

> (for a tumblr ficmeme)  
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles wipes his sweaty palms on his slacks. They’ve been clammy all night. They’ve been clammy for the past two weeks, actually. Ever since he asked Derek to be his date for prom. He has no idea why Derek agreed, but he did.

They’re sitting next to each other, both silent and avoiding each other’s gaze. They’ve been like this for most of the night. It’s awkward and Stiles doesn’t know how to fix it. He’s always had his words, always had some joke ready, except now when he needs it most.

He sees Derek shift in his chair from the corner of his eye. The dark-haired boy clears his throat and asks, ‘Would you like to dance?’

Stiles can only nod. His tongue feels like it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth. He gets up stiffly and walks in front of Derek to the dancefloor. When he suddenly stops, Derek bumps into his back.

‘Sorry,’ he mutters in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles shakes his head, still not capable of speech.

He’s ready to shake his ass and get rid of some of his nerves, when a different song comes on. It’s a slow song. He can’t hear the words through the ringing in his ears, because a slow song means a slow dance. A slow dance means he has to touch Derek.

Hesitantly he places one hand on Derek’s shoulder, with the other he grabs Derek’s hand. He feels a hand being placed on his waist, the touch burning through the fabric of is jacket and dress-shirt.

He ducks his head, trying to hide the redness that’s spreading across his cheeks. He really needs to get a grip and say something. _Anything_.

But the words don’t come, and he can feel the despair taking over. He’s ruining it. He’s ruining his one chance, because after this disaster it’s doubtful Derek will ever want to see him again.

‘Stiles?’ Derek’s voices breaks through the waterfall of thoughts.

He looks up. Derek is frowning and he looks a little sad.

‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles asks.

‘Seriously? You haven’t said a word all night. I’m just wondering why you asked me to go to prom with you when you’d clearly rather be anywhere else.’

What?

‘What? I don’t want to be anywhere else.’

‘Stiles, you don’t have to lie to me,’ Derek sighs. ‘If you want to leave just say so. You didn’t have to ask me out and have some kind of pity date with me, just because you heard that I have a crush on you.’

‘You have a crush on me?’

They’ve stopped dancing. Stiles is staring at Derek and Derek is staring right back at him.

‘You didn’t know?’

‘No.’ He lets go of his partner and starts waving his hands around. He knows he must look a little hysterical. Probably sounds like it, too. ‘If I’d known, I wouldn’t have been freaking out all night. I had no clue why you even agreed to be my date. I’ve been in love with you since freshman year, but you never talked to me. I wasn’t even sure you knew I existed. And then Scott went all puppy face and said ‘Bro, it’s our junior prom, you should totally ask Derek out’.’ He freezes when he realizes something. ‘The fucker must’ve known,’ he hisses. He wants to say more, and maybe yell at his friend who’s on the other side of the dancefloor, but he’s prevented by two lips sealing themselves to his.

His head starts spinning and he has to grab on to Derek’s shoulder to stop himself from crashing to the floor, because he’s kissing Derek.

Holy shit, he’s kissing Derek Hale!

A grin starts pulling on the corners of his mouth, and he can’t stop it. When a giggle bubbles up, he has to pull back. Derek looks at him questioningly, but Stiles buries his head in the boy’s neck and keeps laughing.

Derek places his hand back on Stiles’ waist, grabs one of Stiles’ hands with the other, and starts swaying them gently. He waits for Stiles to stop laughing. It takes a couple minutes and there’s already a new song playing, something with a heavy beat and a tempo that’s faster than there slow sway.

Stiles slides his nose along Derek’s neck and jawline. He puts his forehead against Derek’s and hums happily.

‘So,’ Derek says, his smile seeping into his voice. ‘You’re in love with me?’

‘Yeah.’

Stiles is still grinning like a maniac and a blush is rising to his cheeks again. He doesn’t mind though, because Derek has the exact same look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
